


Seeing Them in Five

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not a drabble technically, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Runs Parallel to See You in Five, Spoilers for Balthus lore here and there, Tecnically, lost chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Balthus sees Caspar and Hilda together for the first time in five years and for once, doesn't want to be overbearing.Read 'See You in Five' before reading this.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Seeing Them in Five

The moment the he sees the energetic kid from five years ago cut the head of his uncle off his shoulders is the moment everything spirals out of control- and through all of that, Balthus can’t help but let a shit eating grin form on his face. The Adrestian Army begins to panic, and the army defending Garreg Mach is almost too stunned to move. Eager to do battle, the Crest of Chevalier glows brightly in front of him, along with his relic, Vajra-Mushti; it’s quiet hum a barely audible war cry.   
  
Balthus speeds past most of the army, rushing deep into enemy front lines (and yet somehow, the professor still keeps up). He takes down one enemy after the other, the King of Grappling boasting his power. His fight unknowingly turns into a strangely friendly competition between Balthus and the kid who betrayed the empire on a dime. They don’t say a word or look at each other, but onlookers both know they’re trying to outdo the other.   
  
Balthus wins 40 over Caspar’s 24.   
  
The aftermath was both a happy and sombre affair. Dragging the bodies of the dead army to makeshift graves allowed time to ask Caspar questions.   
  
Why didn’t you hesitate to cut down your own family?   
  
Why switch sides?   
  
Why did you do it?   
  
The irritation in Caspar’s responses tell Balthus to back down, but he doesn’t.   
  
He jokingly asks one more question to hopefully calm things down.   
  
Balling his fists, Caspar answers without hesitation. Balthus is ready for a punch to fly his way, but is stopped by Hilda’s voice.   
  
Balthus notices Caspar’s irritation disappear immediately. He notices the way Caspar smiles at her. He notices the way she smiles back just as brightly, fiddling with her hair- little cues that pique Balthus interest.    
  
And so, he does the last thing he ever expected to do himself, even in spite of what Holst told him when they last met: he sits back and watches. He watches his best friend’s little sister grow closer to the Alliance’s new found ally. How she can’t help but stare at him every chance she gets when she thinks no one is looking. How they start to spend time together more often: the dinner and breakfast, the greenhouse, the stables, the cathedral, and the final straw the broke the camel's back: Hilda’s room.   
  
He still fought off any suitors that try to flirt with Hilda after that, but leaves Caspar to his own devices. Balthus knew the look in their eyes when they saw each other. He never knew that spark himself, but he saw it plenty enough from others to know what it meant. Even still, after seeing Hilda drag Caspar to her room so late at night reminded him of Holst’s words to him.   
  
And so he challenges him, with Hilda watching this time. He fights valiantly. And so does Balthus. And yet, both find themselves on their backs at opposite ends of the arena by the fight’s end.   
  
Even if it was essentially a draw, Balthus knew he’d been outmatched long before that.    
  
In their last excursion outside Garreg Mach, Caspar finally won over him, even if he didn’t realise it.   
  
Caspar’s 50 beat Balthus’ 49.   
  
Caspar won fair and square, and he couldn’t help but respect that… even if in his next letter Holst would be fuming at him asking why his little sister’s heart had been stolen away.   
  
He doesn’t wish them luck- just happiness. Their blushes were a sight to behold, finding out everyone knew of their relationship.   
  
But as he holds Hilda in his arms, bawling her eyes out after the battle at Fort Merceus, he wishes that he had, wanting more than anything that he could turn back the hands of time, just to see Hilda happy again.    
  
He had a gut feeling something would go south. Something told him to follow Caspar and Hilda deep into the fort. But he stayed back. The one time he didn’t want to be overbearing, was the worst decision he could’ve made.   
  
But still, he’s grateful that for the first time, shortly after the war’s end. The tears she sheds for the first time are ones of happiness tinged with grief, clutching her and Caspar’s dear children in her arms.   
  
“A boy and a girl,” Hilda sniffled. “What… what should their names be?”   
  
Balthus looks down to the ground. He remembers the question he jokingly asked Caspar so long ago, hauling imperial soldiers to their graves.   
  
“Magnus and Kara. I think… I think that’s what he would’ve chosen.”   
  
Hilda smiles sadly. “Magnus and Kara… yes, they’re very ‘Caspar’ names aren’t they?”   
  
For a split second, he sees Caspar grinning down at his kids at the bedside, poking their noses.   
  
The hallucination disappears.   
  
“Yeah. They are.”

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Balthus and Hilda's A Support, I, as a huge CasHilda shipper, felt very inspired to write Balthus and how he'd be involved in their relationship. 
> 
> And sorry Moony, I hope the word count isn't too big and the premise is close enough to the prompt itself :P
> 
> That being said, have a good one!


End file.
